What's the Worse that Could Happen?
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Draco is in a spot. He has to do something That doesn't involve killing to aid mankind. What does he do? Becomes a counciler, like the little buggers listen to those people anyway He didn't Guess who his clients are.FINISHED
1. Draco's Dilema

Draco's Delemia

My parents were nice people. Well my mom was in any case. They usually gave me everything I wanted. Mom would always take time out to praise me. Dad just needed someone to give to the dark lord.

Who's dead now. Did I forget to mention that? Sorry. Perfect Potter killed him last year.

In any case, I use past tense to talk about my parents because they are dead. Dad killed himself in Azkaban, being the fucking wimp he is. Mom was killed trying to protect me.

I took great pleasure killing the fucker that did that.

Life isn't as bad as you'd imagine. I have the entire manor to myself. I have loads of loyal house elves. Potter isn't happy. And I'm lonesome.

Ok so that isn't a plus, but it's fixable. Especially since my psychotic, 'I-will-never-die' grandfather seems to think I need to reevaluate my life.

Grandad is dead. Yet he still continues to haunt me. Righ about that, not crazy, he's just a ghost.

Grandad has vast sums of money and has promised me them, under one condition. Here let's go back to our conversation last night.

"Hello, illegitiment grandson." (He always calls me that)

"Hello, old dead creep that scares everyone away."

Aren't we cordial?

Don't answer that.

"I have a proposal for you, little boy."

Little? Who the fuck was he calling little? I was eighteen! But yelling at ghosts is like nailing jelly to a tree, you get agrevated over nothing.

"Really what is that, you senile old man?"

See? Told you we were polite.

"As you know I was in possession of quite a bit of money at my death."

Quite a bit? He had over six billion galleons tucked away!

"Now I am willing to give you, my only relative, this money."

I was sensing a but.

"But..."

I hate being right.

"You have to prove you're worthy."

The fuck did that mean?

He seemed to have read my thoughts. "You must do something that aids mankind."

I could kill that smug Potter. That would aid mankind.

"No killing."

Fuck but I hate this man. I started toward the exit from the room and he called out to me.

"And clean up your language."

I really hate him.

So that's how I came to look through the paper this morning and found the perfect answer. Counseling!

I could do that. Just listen to the stupid brats whine. pay was abismal, but like I needed it. In any case, I called and they promised to send me information. Apparently I have to take some course, But I can bullshit it.

(A/N: I 'm sorry! I keep leaving off on my other stories to start new ones. I promise to work on some tonight! I just wanted to get this up before I lost the idea. So what do you guys think? Should I keep it? Or trash it? Let me know!)


	2. Ginny's Feelings

Ginny's feelings.

My life is Hell. I know what you're thinking. Every teenage girl says that at one point or another. But seriously, mine is.

You know how most girls grow up, find some guy they like, get married and have bundles of kids? That plan generally seems to work. Worked for Mum and Dad.

Well apparently that plan wasn't good enough for me. I had to go and like Harry Potter. Then I got possessed by a stupid dead guy who tried to kill him.

After that things went splendidly.

Until I figured out I didn't like him. Until I figured out I didn't like boys. Until I figured out I liked Hermione.

Can you see my problem, or do I need to spell it out?

I finally got the nerve to tell her. That was yesterday.

"Um, Hermione, c-can I talk to you?" Merlin, I sound like Ron. That's another problem as you can bet.

"Oh, sure Ginny."

Hermione is so nice! Is it any wonder I like her?

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Um...well...see... Ireallylikeyou."

"Um, sorry, did you say you really like me?" There was something akin to disgust on her face and I felt fear wrench my gut. I nodded and the disgust intensified.

"Ginny, that's gross and wrong!"

Before I could stop her, she was running into the kitchen where my mom and Dad were. I burst into the room in time to hear the end of her story.

Oh Fuck.

My mom was looking at me with disappointment. Dad didn't seem to care, and Ron and Harry shared Hermione's disgusted expression.

Only Hermione's face no longer projected disgust, but grim satisfaction. I had handed her my heart and she had gleefully stomped on it.

Tears filled my eyes and I ran up to my room. That was yesterday.

A knock sounded on my door. I lifted my face from my pillow to see Mum enter.

"Hello Ginny."

"Hi Mum." Bye Mum. I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it. You're going to try and fix my problems by sending me to a counselor.

"Your father and I have set up accomidations for you with a nearby counselor."

Told you. Acutally I heard them talking about it last night.

"Mum, that's not going to fix anything. It won't change the way I feel."

She stroked my hair as I collasped on the pillows. "Do you really still want her after what she did?"

Did I? I don't know.

"Ginny, your father and I don't want to make you change who you love, but perhaps you're turning this way after what happened."

Oh yes, Mum, bring up that sordid affair. But I knew she wouldn't. No one ever did.

"It's only for six months. If you still believe you don't need it, you can come home after that."

I sighed.

"Sure Mum."

"I'll be up to help you pack later. You leave early friday."

She got up and started out the door. Well it couldn't be that bad. After all, what's the worst that could happen?

"By the way, GInny. Your counselor is Draco Malfoy."

That.

"Try to be nice to him. He's had it rough."

God help me.

(A/N: In case you couldn't tell, I switched to Ginny's POV. Next chap will go to Hermione's. Well we got a little angst, and a fair deal of humor. Hope you liked! Thanks to all who reviewed! To KamquatBanana- disaster is forth coming! lots of it! Evil laugh! To CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11- thanks again! I promise to read some of your stuff in a minute here.)


	3. Hermione Hates

Hermione Hates.

I hate her. I hate that fucking bitch. This is all her fault.

I admit I didn't hate her when I found out she liked me. I was morbidly fascinated. I was curious. What was it like to love a girl?

But that would ruin my plan. My master plan.

To marry Ron.

I've been working on it for quite a bit. Six years to be precise. Good things don't come to those who wait. They come to those who plot.

I like Ginny as a sister and all. She'll be a fine sister in law. But right now, she has gotten on my last nerve.

Because of her I'm going to 'camp'.

Not just any camp either, camp for the emotionally disturbed. Seems my dear parents are worried about me.

Fuck them.

I came home from my brief stay at Ron's house to my boring muggle family, where I couldn't be what I was when someone was around.

I don't know what you could mean by issues.

In any case I came home and there was Mum and Dad, waiting.

"Hermione, we need to talk."

This was not going to be pretty.

I set down my bag in the hall. "Um about what?"

"What happened at the Weasley's."

"Oh, that. I think I might have been a bit um..."

"Harsh?" my father continued.

Crap I could feel a lesson in morals coming. I was about to shut my ears when my Mom said it. "We're sending you to a councelor."

My head whipped around so fast I was surprised I didn't get whiplash right then and there. "What?" I hissed.

My mom stood her ground. "Hermione, we don't want any of your feelings to affect your future relationships."

"What feelings? I don't like Ginny."

"But you like her brother. From what your fahter and I have noticed, that young man has room for only one woman in his life. If you make him chose, he may chose his sister over you."

I couldn't believe it. But... was it true? Ron did seem to pay an equal amount of attention to Ginny as he did me. She was his only sister and the closest in age. Would I really be able to beat Ginny at this? Why the hell was I thinking of her as a rival?

"I don't need counseling, Mum." I pushe past her.

Then something happened. Something completely unprecidented since the day I got into Hogwarts.

Mom grew a back bone.

"Young lady, you are going to this camp. Draco Malfoy will be your counselor. You leave friday."

Fuck me.

(A/N: A little bit of swearing. I promise it gets better later.

Dedications!

To Kamquatbanana- isn't she?

To Sim- I've never made Hermione a bitch before, But I kinda like it ;)

To CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11- Maybe Ginny will ;)

To Toms girl2005- I know! I'm sorry about that. I'm getting better right?

To Pussin Boots- glad you like it!


	4. Luna Loses it

Luna Looses it

My father. He is my father. If anything happens to him... He'll be fine they tell me. They keep assuring me of that.

They won't let me see him. why not? What's the worse that could happen?

It was a fire. Not at the office, thank Merlin. In the woods. He went in to help me. I made it out. But he... He took most of the harm that was directed at me.

It was the Chiffles. They control flame, they wanted to stop me. Just because I was trying to capture them on film. They rarely get captured on film, and when they do, they can't get out unless someone releases them by burning the pictures. I just know it was them.

Colin is working with Dad now. He says he can manage the paper on his own. I hope so.

They still won't let me see him. I don't know why. It won't hurt me will it? No.

They keep telling me to be calm.

Let them try it.

Let them.

Colin is here now. He's telling me everything will be fine. How does he know?

There's a Sa'or by his ear. I guess everything will be fine after all. They can tell the future you know.

Colin's telling me I should get help. Mental help.

I try to tell him I'm fine.

I do.

I try again in a more reasonable tone of voice. Better.

Colin assures me it will be ok.

I feel so tired. I just want to go home. Finally I agree.


	5. Ron goes Homicidal

Chapter Five

Ron goes Homicidal

What did they mean Hermione was leaving too? She was supposed to be home for me. You know, to help me through this difficult time. Then again it wasn't that surprising and I doubt it will be that difficult.

After the THING during the battle, that none of us talk about, I wasn't too surprised to hear Ginny had a fancy for girls. After what that prick did to her...

But I digress. The point is I need Hermione.

Yeah, I admited it. Happy?

In any case, Hermione is going to some camp this summer. Something for trouble youth. Hermione wasn't troubled. She just needed me.

Oooh! There's an idea! Maybe...

I marched into Ginny's room where she and Mum were packing.

"Mum!"

"Yes dear?"

"I'm deranged! I need to go to counseling as well!"

Mum looked at me as Ginny collasped into a laughing fit on the bed. As good as it was to hear Ginny laughing (Merlin knew she hadn't done so in a while), she was laughing at me. I felt a moment of rage and lunged at my sister. Ginny shrieked and rolled away. She took off out the door and down the stairs.

I chased her. Half way down the steps, I slipped. I must have made a sound for Ginny looked behind her then promptly jumped over the banister into the living room.

I landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. Mum gracefully descended the stairs to look at me. "Guess we'd better make it two reservations. Good thing it's free."

As I lay in a slightly coma tose state I wondered who in the wizarding world could afford to be free.

"Hello? Malfoy Manor? I'd like to make another reservation..."

Ginny walked over and knelt by me. "Congradulations, Ron. You get to come spend six months with Draco Malfoy."

Oh Fuck.

(A/N: Behold the intellegence of Ron unleashed! Hurray for Homicidal Ron! He was fun! Next chapter, Draco gets to meet his charges.


	6. Draco Meets his guests

Chapter Six

Draco meets his guests

I wasn't nervous. That would be rediculous and stupid.

They were just people my age. Four of them. This would be child's play.

Or it would have been. If I had known who was coming. But you see, like all my ancestors, I was arrogant and so had never sought the truth, believeing I could manage through on my own.

I was standing in the great hall of my manor at four. That was when I had told the drivers to have them here by. I wasn't pacing. Aren't you proud of me?

The doors opened and a blonde stepped in somewhat bemusedly, as though she didn't know why she was there. I recognized her at once and felt both startlement and relief.

Luna Lovegood. She was a little off her rocker, always had been. But she was a decent girl and never intentionally hurt any one.

Damn training had actually effected me. I now saw some good in people. Not by my own choice, I'll have you know.

"Good evening."

"It's only four." She announced. I just had to get a politically correct patient.

"Close enough. I trust you have your application?"

She held out the three sheets of paper that I had had sent to her. As you can imagine I had no idea who I had sent these papers to. You could not pay me to do paper work.

I flipped through the papers, really only looking for the superior's note. There! Chronic Depression occasionally manifesting itself since her mother's death. Recently a bit of temper.

I read all that in less than a second. I love speed reading.

"Very good. Jefs will take you and your things to a room. Dinner is at seven. You're free to look around until then. Jefs will take you to dinner at five til seven. You don't need to dress up, though it might be nice."

See? I can be polite and non evil. Ok, so we're still working on the second part.

We is me and my not dead yet Grandfather.

Luna was led away by Jefs who magicked her trunks off to the second floor where the guests would be staying.

I was about to relax when the doors burst open again and a very irate Hermione Granger stormed in, followed by and equally irate and besotted Ron Weasley.

Well hell.

I guess I should be more careful about my screening processes.

They shoved their papers at me and I barely was able to get out the welcoming speil before they were gone. I looked at their doctors notes. Granger- Homophobia mixed with equal parts paranoia and feminine rage. Weasley- Rage and sexual frustration.

Something I really didn't need to know.

"Don't bother."

I turned around. In the hubbub of the two starcross'd lovers, I hadn't even noticed the smallest Weasley come in. Not that she was so small any more. She was still shorter than her brother, but taller than Granger. And in... um... other departments, she was certainly not puny.

"They don't notice anything other than each other."

She handed me her papers and nodded to the small elf. I caught a whif of jasmine and moonflower. Damn. She smelled good.

Out of curiosity, I looked down at her notes.

Depression. Self denial. PRS.

I frowned at that last one. That couldn't mean what I thought it did.

Because my training taught me that PRS meant Post Rape Syndrome.

(A/N: Gasp! I know Julie hates me now.


	7. Dinner

Chapter Seven

Dinner

Hermione

This is so wrong. I thought, sitting down for dinner. Totally, utterly wrong.

An elf was helping me. I felt the urge to ramble on about elven rights. On the other hand, Ron was looking fantastic in his black jeans and white polo. His shirt was showing every line of his fine chest. Maybe I could survive this thing.

Luna

I was glad Ginny was here. After her arrival we wandered the halls with our silent sentry, Jefs following. The house was huge. I liked it.

But I missed my family. Ginny was great fun to talk to, but somethings she just didn't understand. And you always felt her well hidden pain.

Something happened to Ginny that night before the battle. Something Ginny didn't want to talk about. Something I could never understand. Ginny was my best friend and...

Was Draco checking her out?

Ron.

I was sitting by Luna and across from Hermione. I would have prefered to be by her. I had spent the whole afternoon avoiding Malfoy and Ginny and watching her.

Beggars can't be chosers I guess.

I looked beside Hermione at my sister. She was the reason I was here but I couldn't really blame her. Ginny deserved something better than this.

I was preparing for boredom when Luna leaned over and asked. "Why is Mister Draco checking out your sister?"

(A/N: (giggles madly) I love wrtiting this fic!


	8. Checked Out

Chapter Eight

Checked out

Draco's POV.

I wasn't checking her out. She was a patient and that went against my codes.

Wait, did I have codes? I could just break them. She might be worth it.

The hell? I was sounding like my father. My grandfather may have been a crazy bastard that wouldn't die, but at least he knew how to treat a lady.

Besides, she was emotionally damaged.

My job was to help her heal. Besides, it'd almost be like courting a girl. I'd never done that before. Might be fun.

I tore my gaze away from her when I noticed her brother turning a very unhealthy shade.

"Weasley? You ok?"

He muttered something about asses and meat, but I didn't quite make the connection. granger must have for she looked sharply at me then at Ginny. A slight smile touched her features.

God, did everyone know that I fancied her?

Except Ginny, it would seem. She was now staring at Ron with the same expression I had been wearing earlier.

Will wonders never cease? This was perhaps the first time I had ever checked out a girl and not immediately had a reaction. She didn't even know. I think it would be best to keep it that way until I had a better opportunity to evaluate my feelings towa-

Fuck. I was sounding like one of those classes they made me take.


	9. Therapy Starts

Chapter Nine

Therapy starts

Ginny's POV (The POV will chang half way through this chap.)

I sat down in the chair across from Malfoy. I snuck a glance at him. He was actually pretty good looking.

"So, Ginny, you know why you're here?"

I smiled. "Cause mum and Dad are worried I'm gay."

He raised an imaculate eyebrow. "Are you?"

I smiled again. "I really don't know. Probably part of my self denial."

"Weren't you always after Potter in school?"

"Yeah."

"What happened with that?"

I hung my head, still smiling slightly. "I guess I realized it wasn't going to happen."

"So you turned to girls."

"Part of the depresion I guess."

"I remember that you also were a chronic liar in school."

"When did I lie?"

"All the times you called me a self centered, bad looking prat."

I grinned. "What part of that isn't true?"

He faked a wince. "Touche. No matter, the question is, did you let that carry over to later life?"

"Observant aren't you?"

"I'm learning. "

"Keep it up and you might get something out of me yet."

"But not today?"

"No. Not today."

Ron's POV

I didn't hate him because he liked my sister. That was a plus, but not the only reason. I didn't like him because he had everything easy. I didn't like him because he had made fun of me through out school. I didn't like him because he had actually changed, to a degree. I didn't like him because he was trying to help me.

I didn't like him because he was telling me there was something wrong with me. I didn't like him because I was starting to believe him.

Stupid therapy. Started easy enough.

Draco: "What's wrong with you?"

I glanced over at him. "What?"

Draco: "No need to get on the offense. Why did your parents sign you up?"

I expected a deragatory comment but none came. Instead he looked halfway interested.

"My parents think I need to come to terms with my anger. Their words, not mine."

"Obviously. Why would they think that?"

I shrugged. "I attacked Ginny."

Draco: "Why?"

"She was laughing at me. Aren't you supposed to be asking me how that makes me feel?"

Draco: "Why? I already know that Ginny laughed at you. This made you mad. So you attacked her."

Ok, that was eerie. "How did you do that?"

Draco: "Are you always angry when people mock you?"

"Well, generally, yeah."

Draco: "Wow. How did you manage with me in school?"

"Hermione and Harry restrained me a lot."

Draco: "Hmm. You can't be pleasant. Merlin only knows why Granger likes you."

"What?"

Draco: "Merlin are you dense."

(A/N: ah, long time since updates. I put the Dracos in to keep people from getting too confused. Hope it helps.


	10. More therapy

Chapter Ten

More Therapy

Luna's POV

I could see why Ginny liked him. Ginny never admitted these things. But I was her best and oldest friend. I knew these things. I could tell.

I wasn't upset that Ginny never asked me out. She didn't really like girls. You might be wondering why I never told her this. Simple reason. I was her best and oldest friend. You can't tell someone like her what she does or doesn't feel. Ginny wasn't in love with Hermione. She wanted to be in love. She wanted to feel whole, something that hadn't happened since the incident.

No one talks about it. When Ginny was taken. Gone for a week. No one talks. They pretend it didn't happen.

I hate it. My emotions are a bit twisted right now, but I know that it was wrong. Probably the real reason she was here. Her parents wanted her miraculously cured. They wanted her to be the perfect little doll again to be with the perfect man. Harry.

Ginny didn't like Harry any more.

You might wonder why I'm talking so much about Ginny. If I talk about her, it makes me forget why I'm distraught.

But I see why Ginny likes Draco. Is that off subject again? I can't remember.

I was sitting in his study in the soft leather wingback chair. I was thinking of Ginny's favorite color. And Colin's. Why was I thinking about him?

Draco walked in. He sat opposite me and studied me for a moment or two. I returned the scrutiny. He's good looking with his angel hair and peircing eyes. He could have easily had any number of girls at his beck and call.

He was fascinated by Gin though.

"Your father's doing better."

I started at the words. He smiled at me over his steepled fingers. "I know you worry."

I felt instantly more generous towards him. He had gone out of his way to tell me this. He was much changed.

"Thank you." I replied.

He waved it away. "He's out of intensive care. The nurses promise to keep me posted. They're applying burn salve. He should be ready to return home by next week. He won't be able to work for a while but I can make sure he's well taken care of until such a time as he can return to work."

I was genuinely touched by him.

"Why do this for me?"

He looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"All this? Why do this for me? Why help my father? I thought you looked down on me."

Draco ran a hand through his perfect hair. "I'm not a perfect person. I don't pretend to be. But I've learned a lot. Mostly from a man once called Ross Perot. He's dead now, I believe. But a few months ago I read a book about his experiences prior to the hostage situations in Iran in the late eighties. I read one line that particularly sticks in my memory."

He leaned back and quoted it to me. "'He did not believe in civil rights. He believed that was how you treated a human being.' I know nothing I do now can excuse what I've done in the past. But it's something. And I can sleep at night now."

He smirked at me. "Besides, with out you, your father is short a worker. Since I have taken you hostage, in a manner of speaking, I think it only fit to reimburse him for his time and effort."

I smiled. Ginny could do worse. Much worse.

(A/N: The book Draco quotes is On Wings of Eagles by Ken Follett. It's a great book that everyone should read.


	11. Hermione's Session

Chapter Eleven

Hermione's Session

Hermione's POV

Malfoy was his own special brand of irritating. In school he had been smug and sophisticated with a side of spite (Wow, what an alliteration!) Since then he had aged into a fine specimen of Almost Tollerable. Almost Tollerable carries it's own case of problems. You think you might be able to get on with him then he does something entirely left feild and you start to dislike him again.

I was still in a bit of a snit after a failed attempt last night to get Ron's attention at dinner. True there was the spectacle of Draco blatantly staring at Ginny. But even so.

However the fiasco last night set me of a mind to see just how my match making skills were. I was determined not to actually gain anything out of this whole deal. After all, I was fine. But I knew that I should at least go through the motions.

But first, to learn a little about our host.

"Hermione."He said with a nodd as he sat down.

"Are we on first name basis then?" I asked snipily.

I expected a biting retort but he just smiled. "I could call you Miss Granger but that would get tedious."

I had to admit it would. Not alloud of course.

My first obstacle was to see just how forgiving he supposedly was now. He beat me to the questioning. The moment I opened my mouth when he leaned forward at his desk.

"Are you left handed?"

The question caught me off guard so I answered truthfully. I was.

"That means you're right brained."

I sighed. "That's nothing I don't already know."

He smiled. "Write a poem."

"Excuse me?" I gaped.

"Come on! Just a short little one. I won't tell. Hell you can burn it when we're done anyway."

I eyed him warily. The rightside of the brain was the artistic side. I knew he was testing to see how artsy I was. I hated to disappoint him but I wasn't very artsy at all. I'd tried my hand at painting and writing before and found myself awful. I admitted as much.

He smiled. "You just need proper inspiration. Think about how much you hate being here."

I paused for a moment. Then I snatched the paper off his desk and a pen. In a few seconds I had penned a short little poem.

He held out his hand. I was reluctant but handed it over.

I fidgeted as he read it. "I know it's not that great but..." I trailed off.

"Not at all. It's no Poe or Sidney but it's a good start."

Then he locked eyes with me. "You're too hard on yourself. You need to lighten up."

The words were like a blow. I rose defiantly from my seat intent on storming out. Then he stoped me.

"What did you get on your final exams?"

I faltered and fell back into my seat. "Almost perfect." I muttered after providing him with the grades.

He stared at me. "100? 110? A 107 in Potions?"

Suddenly I had an epiphany of a sorts. It was short but for a single moment I knew he was right. I was too hard on myself.

I didn't know it then, but I was on the way to recovering.

(A/N: Yeah! Draco helps Mione!


	12. The Surprise Guest

Chapter Twleve.

A Surprise Guest

Draco's POV

Alright. Three weeks have passed. We're making progress. I only have them really for another three weeks, so I want to make this count.

Look at me! Going altruistic! Honestly.

Still, it was exciting. Granger hasn't cursed in a bit. She's been doing a lot of drawing and painting. It helps her get her emotions out. She's been spending time with Weasley.

Weasley has gotten his rage under some semblence of control. He still goes off every so often but he's doing better.

Luna was taking a more active interest in herself. I wanted her to show enough care for herself before I let her go. I can't actually make them stay any longer than their six weeks, but the right word to an anxious parent and they were as good as mine! Muhahahahaha!

Ok, enough of that.

Ginny... she was the one that I worried about the most. She still was hiding something from me. She has to tell it to me, get it out in the air before she can truly be healed.

I shook myself from my musings. I was a little bored. Then I grinned. A good game of futball always got me riled.

I stood up and trudged into the common room I had set up for my inmates. Granger was standing at an easel painting. Weasley had his arms around her waist, chin on her shoulder. Luna was riffling through one of my reasearch books, doubtless looking for something that didn't exsist. Ginny was perched on one segment of the couch, curled close around her book. Her posture said she had something to hide.

I put that out of my mind and cleared my throat. The gang looked up at me.

"Who wants to play futball?" I asked.

Ginny perked up immediately. Weasley looked uncertain. Luna was out of it. As usual. Granger just looked bored.

"Please?" I asked. "It will help... uh... your group/team behavior and how you handle yourselves in the event you are captured by a World Cup team with hopes of you being their starting string."

Ginny giggled with Luna at my pityful excuse. Weasley looked even less certain, but Granger had a slight twinkle in her eyes.

"Come on!" Ginny urged her mates. "Let's have a go."

They sighed and followed me downstairs to the main hall.

"Mr Malfoy..."

I turned to see a small house elf. "Yes?"

"There is a young man here to see Miss Lovegood."

Luna perked up a little.

"Send him in."

No one could have been as surprised as me to see Harry Potter enter.

(A/N: Futball - Soccer


	13. Futball

Chapter Thirteen

Futball

Hermione's POV

I have a new love. Not that Ron isn't perfect. But I love painting. There was something so relaxing about it. The thrill of creating a new thing from pigments and blank canvas.

Still, Ron likes pyshical sports and even I need a break from painting once in a while. I get into dry spells and it's hard to keep the idea flowwing. An hour or so on the feild wouldn't hurt any of us.

Then Harry showed up. To see Luna, of all people.

I never really thought about it, but I guess I always believed that Harry and Ginny would always end up together. But Ginny quite obviously could never feel that way towards him again. In both their minds they saw him as the reason it had happened to her. Which was ridiculous of course. But still, if she hadn't been dating him at the time, Maybe it wouldn't have happened to her.

I put all that from my mind and looked to see how Malfoy was taking this new development. He looked surprised. Understandably so.

He recovered pretty quickly, squaring his shoulders and walking over to Harry.

"Mr Potter. What can I do for you?"

I mentally congradulated him. Only Malfoy could be perfectly civil whilst insulting someone.

"Um...I'd like to talk to Luna... if that's ok?"

"Well, I was taking them out for well needed psychial therapy..." Malfoy drawled.

He was setting Harry up. I glanced around. There were only five of us. If Malfoy bribed Harry into playing, we'd have even teams. And if I knew him, he'd insist on girls vs boys.

"Um... what do you mean?" Harry asked.

Malfoy smiled. "Futball. Now if we must, I'll leave Miss Lovegood here with you and we'll continue on without her." Malfoy turned and made as if to leave.

"Wait!"

Malfoy looked back.

"Well... if it's important to Luna's well being, then she'd best go with you."

Malfoy nodded graciously and turned once more.

"Um... I don't suppose you have room for one more?" Harry asked.

I almost smiled. Well played Malfoy. Malfoy glanced around. "Well, I suppose we could. After all, I would prefer even teams."

888

I was right. We divided into teams of three. Girls versus boys.

Ginny was the best experienced of all the girls, so we made her captain. We huddled, making our plans.

"Ron has a trick right knee and Harry thinks he's better than he is. Don't underestimate Malfoy. He may seem a frufu, but he probably knows what he's doing. We'll come in hard. Hermione, you stay back as defense, Luna, you take the offense. Hermione, you'll have to goal guard as well. I'll do what I can to help you both out.We ready?"

I nodded, marveling at how good Ginny was at this. She was a born leader.

We split. Girls got the ball first and Luna took it exuberently. She carried it past Ron who was defense. Draco darted in, taking the ball easily from her. He slipped past her and towards me.

Ginny slid, feet first into the ball. Draco jumped to avoid hitting her. Ginny regained her feet, blood trickling down from her leg, where she had scrapped it.

She passed the ball neatly to Luna. The field was nowhere near full lenght, so it was less then fifteen yards from the half line to the goal. Luna got the ball and headed it past Ron. Harry caught it and threw it towards Draco.

The game lasted about an hour. By the end we were exhausted, grass stained and sweaty. Ginny's leg was still bleeding. She smiled at Malfoy then winced as she put her full weight on her leg. Malfoy narrowed his eyes and crossed swiftly to her. He hefted her into his arms, despite her protests, carrying her elegantly into the manor again, calling for his house elves as he did so.

I smiled. He had it bad.

I turned to say something to Ron, in time to catch Harry and Luna kissing softly. I took the idea to heart and pulled Ron to me.

(A/N: Yeah! Back to normal updates! Go me!

Also, I'm working on my new book and I need someone to beta it. The more the merrier. The book is written so you don't have to have read the first one to get a good idea what's going on. I'd like someone who can help me with any plot holes I might have. Let me know if you're interested.


	14. Wills and Such

Chapter Fourteen

Ginny's POV  
Wills and such.

I swore up a blue streak as Draco carried me into the house. He sat me down on the kitchen table and pulled out a first aid kit. "You should have said something," he growled. The vehemence in his voice surprised me.

I shrugged, "It's nothing. Really. I've had worse."

He glanced up at me with those beautifully peircing eyes. "During the war?"

I sighed, "Why are you so obsessed with that?"

"Why don't you ever say anything about it?" he countered. I winced. "Touche."

I sighed again, "Answer my question and I'll answer yours."

He smiled, "I have this idea that what ever happened to you has something to do with why you're the only one I can't pass yet. You were hurt. More than that, I think. You were raped. Am I close?"

I stared at him. How? How did he know that? Mum would never tell.

"You blame Potter. He is the reason you were raped, right? Because you were his girlfriend. Something else as well, isn't it? Because it didn't have the effect. Potter didn't give everything for you, did he? He had that chance to stop them but he would rather win his silly war, wouldn't he?"

I wasn't aware I was crying until the tears traced down my cheeks. "Stop..." I sobbed.

"Should I? But this session's not finished. You blame yourself too. Because you didn't want him to come. You wanted to see just how far you could push yourself. You wanted to be worthy of him so while you screamed and cried, you let them."

"I didn't have a choice..." I cried.

"Everybody has a choice, Ginny. Everyone. Shall I continue? You wanted to see if they could break you. At first you were happy. They just played with you and you did so well. Then they started and suddenly you couldn't take it. You broke. You never touched that broken piece of you. You have to come to terms with it or you won't ever be fine. Never."

I dropped my head to my hands but he pulled my chin up again.

"How do you know all this?" I sobbed/asked.

"Because I was there. Because I tried to stop them." He let me go and took off his shirt, revealing a hideous scar running from shoulder to stomach. I gasped and traced it with my fingers. This wasn't from Harry's curse. I remembered that and those scars were still there, thin and fragile as paper. This was something else.

"How do you think I got this?" He asked.

I looked up to meet his eyes. Was it true? He tried to stop it?

"I had no idea it was you, Ginny. I swear. But I would have done it all over again no matter who was there. But for you... I would have stopped the sun. Anything."

I began crying again when I saw he was serious. He loved me. And damn it all to hell, I loved him too. I reached out and he took me in his arms. After a few minutes I was finished crying and he just held me.

Then hesitantly, I told him what had happened.

Epilogue ish thing

Hermione and Ron argued constantly, even through their own wedding. But despite that they were happy. They had a sinfully large number of kids but they were happy.

Harry and Luna married. together they took over the Quibbler and still run it to today with their daughter, Terisa.

Draco became a full time pyschologist and Ginny became a marriage counselor soon after they married. They were blissfully happy, with three kids, two sons and a daughter.

(A/N: The end. Ok, I read Deathly Hallows. I won't give away any spoilers, but I'm going to pretend bits of it nevered happened. That way I can continue my fics in peace.


End file.
